moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Brackett
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = Leigh Brackett (father) | status = | born = 1961 Based upon the notion that Annie is supposed to be 17-years-old in the original film. | died = October 31st, 1978 | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = | actor = Nancy Kyes }} Annie Brackett is a character featured in the original 1978 slasher film Halloween, where she was played by actress Nancy Kyes. The character also appeared in the Rob Zombie's 2007 remake of Halloween, this time played by Danielle Harris. In both versions of the film, Annie Brackett is the daughter of the sheriff of Haddonfield, Illinois and one of the victims of serial killer Michael Myers. Biography Annie Brackett was a seventeen-year-old high school student who attended Haddonfield High School in the year 1978. She was dating a boy named Paul and was close friends with fellow students Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. Annie's father was Leigh Brackett, the sheriff of Haddonfield. On October 30th, Annie and her friends were walking home from school when Laurie noticed a disturbing individual staring at them from further down the block. Annie went to investigate, but discovered nothing. She joked with the shy and bookish Laurie that she managed to "scare off another one". Later, she took Annie out driving around town smoking marijuana. They stopped at Nichol's Hardware Store where her father had been investigating a recent break-in. Sheriff Brackett told her that he believed kids were responsible for the break-in, and Annie retorted by accusing him of blaming everything on kids. On Halloween night, Annie was hired to babysit little Lindsey Wallace. The Wallace house was located directly across the street from the Doyle house where Laurie was babysitting Tommy Doyle. While making popcorn, Annie spilled hot butter on herself and had to change her clothes. She grabbed a shirt from the Wallaces and went to an outdoor laundry cottage to clean her clothes. Little did she realize that she was being stalked by the "Shape", the same mysterious individual whom Laurie spied on the previous day. While washing her clothes, she received a telephone call from her boyfriend Paul who wanted her to pick him up so they could go out. Annie tried to leave the laundry room, but thanks to the Shape, the door was locked shut. She tried to climb out the window, but wound up stuck. She shouted for Lindsey who came out and unlocked the laundry room door. Having little interest in taking care of Lindsey, Annie brought her over to the Doyle house and asked Laurie to watch over her so she could go out with Paul. Laurie reluctantly agreed and Annie went back to the Wallace house to fetch her car. Entering the vehicle, she noticed that all of the windows were fogged up. Suddenly, the Shape (Michael Myers) appeared in the back seat behind her and began strangling her. After choking her nearly to death, the Shape finished her off by slicing her throat with a knife. He brought her body back into the Wallace house and up the stairs into the master bedroom. He laid her out on in front of the stolen graveyard headstone of his own late sister, Judith Myers. Laurie discovered Annie's body a short time later while fleeing from Michael Myers. Halloween (1978) Her body was discovered by Deputy Gary Hunt who had the misfortune of telling her father the grim news about his daughter. As her body was being wheeled on a stretcher out of the house, Sheriff Brackett made a positive ID on her. Halloween II (1981) Notes & Trivia * * Actress Nancy Loomis' real name is Nancy Kyes. * In the original Halloween, Annie was the first of the three named victims killed by Michael Myers. In the remake, Annie is assaulted by Michael Myers, but manages to survive, despite being beaten and bloodied. * Nancy Loomis did make a cameo appearance in Halloween II as Annie Brackett. She was featured in one brief scene where Sheriff Brackett had to ID her body. See also External Links * References ---- Category:Halloween (1978)/Characters Category:1961/Character births Category:1978/Character deaths Category:Babysitters Category:Michael Myers/Victims